Vegeta VS Lucario
by Comedic Username
Summary: With Lord Beerus in his slumber, Vegeta can't train without waking him, so he seeks a new training ground. With choosing Iron Island in the Sinnoh region, he unknowingly encounters his next opponent


Vegeta VS Lucario

Chapter 1: The stage is set

Vegeta was flying around, in search of a training place. "BLAST IT! With Lord Beerus asleep, I can't use his dimension for training without waking him! Ugh… I'll see if there's something else around here,", the prince thought, "Maybe this 'Iron Island' the humans have been talking about will be suitable…" Vegeta flies off to Iron Island.

"Yeah… this looks nice," Vegeta thought to himself. "Hey, what're you doing!?" someone shouted below. Vegeta looks down to see Riley, and his Lucario. "This is a restricted area!" Riley called out, "Leave now if you don't want to get hurt!" "If I don't want to get hurt…?" Vegeta asked as he flew down to the ground, "I-If I don't want to get h-hurt…!?"

Vegeta suddenly burst out laughing. "You actually believe you can hurt me!? You're absolutely hilarious! Do you know who I AM!?" Vegeta asked in the midst of his laughter. "No, actually," Riley asked, "Who even are you?" Vegeta powers up. "I AM VEGETA, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! SLAYER OF THOSE WHO GET IN MY WAY!" Vegeta shouted as rocks flew up from his power increase.

Riley sighs, "Well, I guess there's no way to settle this… Lucario, let's go." Lucario jumps in as Vegeta stops powering up and looks at it, confused it. "What the hell is that thing?" Vegeta asked. "It's a Lucario, my Pokemon," Riley answers, confused by the question. "Wait, so you're not fighting me?" Vegeta asked, thinking that this reminded him of a confrontation that Cell told him about. "Yes. Instead of Riley, I am your opponent," Lucario replied, using telepathy.

"Goddammit, it can talk through my head," Vegeta thought. "Okay, wolf-man, I think you're a bit lost. You should head into the nearest city. That's where the thing the humans call a 'furry convention' go to," Vegeta mocked. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to cut my visit there a little… SHORT," Lucario responded. Vegeta gets angry and powers up. Vegeta screams, "ALRIGHT FURBALL, LET'S GO!"

Chapter 2: The fight begins

Riley commands, "Lucario, use Zen Headbutt!" Lucario uses Zen Headbutt on Vegeta, but he avoids it and lands a barrage of attacks. Vegeta mocks, "A headbutt? You're fighting the Prince of all Saiyans, and a HEADBUTT is your first move!?" Vegeta sends Lucario into the air and charges at him. Riley shouted, "Use aura sphere!" Lucario shoots an aura sphere, but Vegeta avoids it and slams Lucario's head into the ground, quickly backing up.

"Maybe you'd be a challenge if you didn't shout out what your pet was going to do!" Vegeta mocked. "This guy is right. We should use telepathy to prevent our movies from being telegraphed to him," Lucario told Riley, through his mind. "Alright, use extreme speed, followed by bone rush," Riley replied, through the telepathy.

Vegeta looked at Riley. "Come on, give commands to your dumb mutt-*" Before Vegeta could finish, Lucario got behind him and sent him flying with bone rush. Vegeta gets ahold of himself and flies at Lucario. "Okay, that tears it!" Riley smirks and gives Lucario a telepathic command, "Use roar."

Lucario roars at Vegeta and he stops mid-flight, trembling. "W-what!? I-I can't move! What did you do to me!?" "He just roared at you, that's all," Riley responds. "You… you were using that mind thing the creature was doing!" Vegeta said, figuring the plan out. Lucario holds an aura bone above Vegeta's head. "With all that power, you could destroy all of Iron Island, killing all of the Pokemon here. You've already broken tons of Pokemon protection laws. Officer Jenny will be here any minute now. Stay down.", Riley says sternly. "No… no! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I-I won't lose…" Vegeta says, "...TO A GODDAMN DOG!" Vegeta snaps and turns into a super saiyan, breaking free of roar.

Chapter 3: Might of the Saiyan Race

Riley and Lucario are sent back from the shockwaves of the transformation. "W-what is this!?" Riley asked, shocked. "This…" Vegeta states proudly, walking towards Lucario, "...is the power of a super saiyan." Riley tells Lucario, "Use roar!" Lucario uses roar, but Vegeta isn't affected. "Don't expect that trick to work against a super saiyan like me," Vegeta said, "Now then… Riley, was it? Have you seen 'Old Yeller'?" Riley seems confused, "No, why?" Vegeta smirks. "Oh. Well, this won't be a pretty sight."

Vegeta kicks Lucario into the air, completely overpowering all of his efforts to fight back. Vegeta throws Lucario and shoots a beam of purple energy at him. "Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted! Lucario tried to counter it with a dragon pulse, but he was quickly taken down, slamming into Riley. Riley and Lucario quickly got up, injured.

Vegeta flies down to them. "Are you two finally finished?" Vegeta asked, taunting. Riley reached for a pendant he recently got. "You're pretty impressive. It's been quite a spectacle seeing a pokemon be worn down by a human," Riley said. "SAIYAN," Vegeta corrected. "Whatever," Riley replied, "But I just want you to know something. You're not the only one with that kind of power." "What are you going on about?" Vegeta asked. Riley tapped a mystical stone attached to the pendant, which starts to glow, also being seen on a gauntlet on Lucario's arm. "Keystone! Respond to my heart, have our emotions become one!" Riley spoke, "Beyond, evolution, MEGA EVOLVE!" As he said that, Lucario's form changed as he achieved Mega Evolution. "Well now," Vegeta says in amazement, "This is starting to get interesting."

Chapter 4: Mega Evolution VS Super Saiyan

Super Saiyan Vegeta and Mega Lucario clashed, with the shock waves of each attack crumbling a mountain. Riley was amazed, with how the two were fighting. "This is incredible!" Riley thought, "If I couldn't sense their auras, there's no possible way I could keep up with them!" Vegeta punches Lucario in the face and knees him in the gut. "You know, for a flea-filled mutt, you're not doing to bad," Vegeta says, "You might even be a worthwhile match." Lucario then sweeps Vegeta and kicks him into a nearby mountain. "Well, in order to keep Iron Island from being destroyed…" Lucario says telepathically, "...I must stop you right here."

Vegeta flies up and charges something up. "Alright, let's finish this right here, right now!" Vegeta shouted. "Alright, I'm fine with that," Lucario replied, also charging something. "Final… FLASH!" Vegeta shouted, shooting an enormous beam of energy! "Hyper beam!" Riley told Lucario, as he shot a beam just as huge. The beams clash with each other, with the two struggling to overpower each other! Vegeta thinks to himself, "I could've ended this before it began, but I just wanted to see how this goes.

But, I've had enough of this…" Lucario adds a focus blast, which seems to make it enough to overpower Vegeta's final flash! "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta shouted as the beam enveloped him… Lucario powers down as Riley helps him stay up. "You did it, Lucario!" Riley exclaimed! Lucario smiles back and looks to see that Vegeta disappeared from the hyper beam. "Wait, where did he go?" Riley asked. "...right behind you," a voice behind them said.

Lucario jolts around and throws a punch, but the figure catches the punch, crushing Lucario's hand. It was Vegeta, changed into his Super Saiyan Blue form. "No!" Riley, shouted, being kicked into a pile of rocks by Vegeta. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I actually had you going there, making you think that you stood a chance," Vegeta said, "But now… it's time for me to cut loose." Vegeta slams Lucario into the ground and lands a flurry of punches, soon kicking Lucario to Riley. Vegeta charges an energy blast, ready to finish them off…

"Hey, Vegeta!" someone called out in the distance. Vegeta turns to the voice. It was Goku! "Do you mind, kakarot? I'm in the middle of showing these pathetic wastes why you shouldn't mess with me!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Oh, you were fighting them! I see," Goku says, "Well, you can leave them be now. Lord Beerus is ready to train us." Goku throws Riley and Lucario some senzu beans, healing the two as they're eaten. "C'mon, Vegeta! Let's go!" Goku says, flying off. "Oh alright," Vegeta says, then turning to Riley and Lucario. "Now, I want you two to remember," Vegeta warned, "If you two get in my way again, you won't have Kakarot saving you at the eleventh hour..." Vegeta flies off as Officer Jenny arrives. "I'm here now, what's the emergency?" Officer Jenny said. "It's gone now," Riley said, "But I don't think it'd be nice to see it again…"

END


End file.
